Crumbled Paradise
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: Oliver was abandoned, until he discovered a new found power that helped him get revenge. Now his sister Rin is next on his revenge list; however when she discovers a dark truth about Oliver that they both didn't know about, questions arise. Oliver won't rest until Rin is finally in his grasp but will this dark secret destroy their sibling relationship even more?
1. Chapter 1: Truth and Lies

Well here is my first Vocaloid Fanfiction that isn't a crossover. This one was based off a song that Oliver did a cover of called "The Rugrats Theory". The lyrics that I have used in this are based off the song but I have edited them slightly so that they make sense for the person singing it. I do not own Vocaloid or the song. Please review and give me feedback. I want to know if this story is being liked by people. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth and Lies

**Narrator's POV **

Deep in a small forest just off the edge of a small town, there was a giant stone castle that towered over many of the trees and houses. Deep inside the castle there echoed a small singing voice. The voice belonged to the only person present in that castle. It was the singing voice of a young innocent boy; however for the inhabitants of the town, calling this boy "innocent" was crazy talk to them. This boy turned out to be more evil than innocent. The things he did and the things he said were feared greatly among the town's people.

The castle in which this little boy lived in was only three floors high. On the third floor was where the boy's singing voice echoed from. Sounds of footsteps echoing down one of the corridors could be heard bouncing off the walls.

"_Welcome to my perfect world,_

_According to me,_

_It's my turn to run the show,_

_Next to James,_

_As long as I am in control,_

_I'll never feel alone,_

_I can skip around this castle all day,_

_While singing this small song"_

Those were the words that were repeated from the boy's lips every single time he sang. After finally reaching the end of the corridor, the young boy slowly walked out onto a small balcony and gazed towards the town as the sun began to rise slowly above the houses of the town. The boy had blonde hair and yellow eyes. He wore a white sailor's hat and a dark blue sea captain's jacket, which was tied near his neck by a small yellow ribbon. The boy also wore black shorts but did not wear any shoes.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

A small tweeting noise sounded from behind me. I slowly turned around to find a small yellow bird, with a black lining along the end of its feathered wings, fly out into the open air gracefully and land gently on the balcony rail. I smiled happily and used my index finger on my right hand to gently stroke the bird's head.

"It is quite a beautiful morning, isn't it James?" I asked the small bird.

James tweeted happily in reply. My attention was soon diverted towards the town again and I watched on as the people continued to enjoy their busy lives. Many of them were happily talking to one another. Children chased each other jokingly and were laughing happily. Other children were walking happily alongside their parents while holding tightly onto their hands. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I hated seeing those town's people so happy, especially the children. Just seeing them with their parents acting all happy and smiling just sickened my stomach. It made me question why they lived such a happy childhood and yet I never experienced that. Unlike them I had suffered.

I slowly lifted my right hand and gently placed it on the bandage wrapped around my left eye. I couldn't remember how I had managed to gain an injury like this. My good eye glanced down towards my legs. My right thigh had a bandage wrapped around it too and so did my left ankle. With these injuries also I couldn't remember how I had managed to gain them. In fact I couldn't remember anything that had happened just before my seventh birthday. My older sister Rin had told me that I had experienced memory loss which is why I struggled to remember. She had told me that my name was Oliver.

Both our parents had neglected us and when our father had gotten drunk, he scolded me on both my legs with boiling water. Rin had put the bandages on my thigh and ankle so the skin could heal; however even now there were still the remains of the scars. I only keep the bandages on to hide these scars. Our father had also gouged out my left eye and Rin had placed a bandage there so no one could see my eye was missing. My parents had taken no notice of me after that event occurred, even after Rin had disappeared and left me to suffer on my own.

I had created my own little world using my mind to help cope with the face of reality; however for some reason my little world suddenly came to life. This castle and me finally gaining control over the people of the town I lived in had brought me to where I am today. Rin's disappearance happened five years ago and so did the abuse. I now have full control over the town's people and can make them suffer more tyrannically than how I did. I have done too over the last five years; however there is still one person who I need to get revenge on…

I chuckled evilly to myself. I'll soon get her. She's hidden from me quite well but I will get her and when I do I will get my revenge for her leaving me all alone. I looked down into the forest and saw two familiar shadows looming on the ground in front of the entrance.

"At last they are here!" I announced happily. "Come along James. Let's see how those two have been doing with carrying out their duties"

James tweeted in reply. I turned away from the balcony and began to skip blissfully down the corridor with James flying loyally beside me. He began to tweet the tune to my favourite song that I wrote.

"Welcome to my perfect world,

According to me,

It's my turn to run the show,

Next to James,

As long as I am in control,

I'll never feel alone,

I can skip around this castle all day,

While singing this small song"

I laughed evilly and continued down the corridor skipping happily.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Meanwhile in a small foster home somewhere deep in the town, a young girl was staring out of her bedroom window down at the bustling town below. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with a yellow tie around it. She wore small grey shorts and white trainers. She also had a white bow in her hair and three white hair clips which held her fringe back. The foster home that she was in only had two floors. The main rooms were on the bottom floor and the bedrooms and bathroom were on the second floor. The girl had a picture held tightly against her chest. It was something that she'd had for years now. In the picture was a young nine year old girl with a young boy aged seven wearing a white sailor's hat, a blue sea captain's jacket and black shorts. No bandages were present on his eyes and legs. He also had blonde hair but had yellow eyes. The girl was lost in thought. What about, I hear you ask? Well she was thinking about her brother and what a monster he had become…

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I continued to stare down at people that happily walked by trying to act like today was a normal day. Sadly it wasn't. Oliver had caused more of his usual misery for the town's people by torturing those who disobeyed his orders. I almost felt ashamed at the fact that he was my younger brother; however I knew that what had become of him was no fault of his own. There was something else that had struck me as strange too. It was something that had happened the day I was separated from my brother five years ago... I had been taken by social workers away from the house when they realised that my parents were neglecting me. The only problem was that they couldn't see Oliver. He was there playing by the garden shed right in front of their eyes and yet they said they couldn't see anyone. They told me he was dead. That's what I don't understand. Why could I see him and yet he seemed invisible to everyone else, including our own parents? That is what I've been trying to find out for the past five years; however I have had no success. I don't even know what that social worker meant when she said that he was dead. He survived that incident. I saw it with my own eyes. A sudden knock on the door made me jump with fright.

"Who's there?"

"Rin it's me, Len. Can I come in?"

I sighed. That boy never leaves me alone… He was the first one to befriend me when I first came here and ever since then we've been good friends. Funnily enough he even looks similar to me. Len's almost like a boy version of me. In other words, he's like my mirror image.

"Yeah whatever" I replied, half-heartedly.

The door slowly opened as Len carefully walked in.

"Thinking about your brother again?" He questioned.

I turned my head away from him towards the window. Len sighed.

"Rin, you can't spend all your life sitting there wondering about what they thought. Haven't you tried to get answers from the social workers about what they said?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see why I should! They are all talking absolute nonsense! Oliver isn't dead! I've seen him with my own eyes! He's still around in that castle of his and yet they don't believe me!"

I felt the bed's weight shift a bit. I glanced behind me to find Len sitting on the bed. He was holding something out to me. It looked like a blue folder.

"What is that?"

"While I was waiting in the office to speak to the head social worker I found this lying around on the desk. It had Oliver's name on it. I thought it might be of some use to you"

I smiled warmly at Len and gently took the folder from him.

"Thanks"

He smiled back in reply. I carefully opened the folder. Inside it there were files based around information about Oliver and about the injuries he'd had. The file listed the injuries he'd received on the night he'd apparently died. The photo that was there was of Oliver before he had been scolded and lost one of his eyes. The files also mentioned the place of burial. Apparently after the incident, my dad had gone and buried his body in the cemetery just outside of town to hide the fact he was dead. The police had gone and retrieved it after my dad admitted to the offence. After doing an autopsy of the body they re-buried it back in the cemetery in a proper grave. Maybe that is where I can find my answers…

"I need to go to the cemetery"

"What are you talking about Rin?"

I stood up from my bed and placed the folder carefully on my quilt.

"Apparently that is where Oliver's body was buried. If I go and check there I may find all the answers that I need"

I whisked my pink jacket off my bed and dashed towards the door; however a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder. I glanced back to find Len staring at me seriously.

"You're not going on your own! I'll go with you!"

I frowned.

"Len, I don't need anyone to accompany me. I'll be fine"

Len sighed.

"You don't get it do you, Rin? Don't you know that you're in danger?"

I stared at Len confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

Len sighed and slowly closed his eyes.

"Oliver is searching for you. If you remember Oliver has gotten revenge on a lot of people in the town for disobeying his orders. I've seen two minions of his wandering around the town and have heard them talking about searching for you. If you go out there on your own they are bound to get you"

My eyes widened.

"But what did I do? I was always there for him when he needed me! Why would he want to get revenge?"

I sighed.

"I probably should forget about that… Fine you can come with me!"

Len smiled victoriously.

"Thanks Rin!"

Len quickly dashed out of the room towards his. I guessed that he was probably looking for a jacket to wear too. I carefully put mine on and stared at the photo in my hand. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

(Why? Why are you after me Oliver? What have I done to you to make you so angry?)

"Rin, are you coming?" I heard Len call from downstairs.

I used my jacket sleeve to wipe away the tears in my eyes and placed the photo of Oliver and me back on my bedside table. I quickly dashed out the room and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I start getting reviews! :P


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Secrets Uncovered

Well I have finally got this second chapter up! It has taken me a while to do this since I'm still going through exams and coursework and updating my other stories, etc. To shorten it, I have been busy with a lot of things lately; however I have now completed the next chapter. Do enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 2: Dark Secrets Uncovered

**Narrator's POV**

Waiting patiently in the main throne room of the castle was a young man and woman. The man had blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue and white overcoat with blue and yellow at the end of the sleeves. He was also wearing a long blue scarf, blue top, brown trousers and white and blue trainers. He looked like he was in his twenties. The woman had pink hair and blue eyes. Her hair length was just past her waist. She wore a black top with a gold outline around the edges of the top. On either arm she wore brown arm guards. She also wore a long skirt that was split on the left side. Long black stockings and long gold laced boots were worn on her legs and feet. She looked to be about twenty years old.

These two people may not look evil in appearance but they both did have hearts of pure ice. They felt no sympathy for anyone. These two worked for Oliver as his minions who followed any orders that were given to them. They also issued out any punishments to the town's people if Oliver couldn't be bothered. They had just come back from a search for a certain someone empty handed. They were waiting patiently in the throne room for their Master to enter so that they could give their report. Suddenly the two large wooden doors at the other end of the hallway slowly opened. Oliver came striding in with James flying loyally behind him. He slowly walked over to his throne and seated himself. The man and woman got down on one knee and bowed their heads down loyally.

"You may rise" Oliver stated, proudly.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I watched as my two servants slowly stood back up onto their feet again. I smiled evilly.

"I'm glad you have returned Kaito and Luka. I see that your search for Rin appears to be a failure once again…"

"We honestly have searched every inch of the town for her" Luka replied solemnly.

"There has been no sign of her at all" Kaito added.

I groaned frustrated. How has little Rinny managed to avoid me so easily?

"Have you tried every place?" I questioned suspiciously.

Kaito nodded.

"Yes we have sir"

"Does that include the foster home?"

Kaito and Luka's eyes suddenly widened. Ha, I knew they hadn't tried every place possible! If she isn't in any of the places they looked then she should surely be located there. Unless of course, she was in one of those other places but they didn't even notice. I smirked evilly.

"Well, well, well, it appears you have been lying to me… You know, I detest lies very much. You two should know of the punishment that comes to those who lie to me…"

Luka gulped loudly.

"We're very sorry sir! Do not worry! We will check the foster home for any signs of Rin!"

"You'd better. I want Rin found as soon as possible. I am getting sick and tired of her eluding me. Search every inch of that home thoroughly to make sure not a single thing is missed! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" They both cried in unison.

"Good. Then I shall dismiss you"

Luka and Kaito slowly bowed their heads before quickly leaving the room. I sighed and stared out towards the window. Where are you Rin? James landed on the back of my throne and began to tweet the tune to my song again while slowly swaying from side to side.

"I guess I just do not understand,

What's the meaning of life?

Everything I've been told I believe,

And yet people that _I love just leave_…"

I emphasised the last four words of that last line with gritted teeth. I slowly got up from my throne and strode towards the window on the right side of the room. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"_Hey Rin, wait for me I can't keep up!"_

"_Ha, come on Oliver! I know you can run faster than that!"_

"_I only have little legs though… Plus I'm younger than you! Don't leave me!"_

_I watched as Rin halted sharply and swirled around to look at me surprised. I had no idea why she was staring at me like that._

"_Rin, what's wrong? What did I do?"_

_Rin sighed heavily and sat down on the grass near the garden shed. I sat down beside her and continued to give her a puzzled look. She placed her hand gently on my right shoulder._

"_Oliver, I would never leave you. You know that, don't you?"_

_I nodded._

"_Of course I know! You're my sister after all!"_

_She smiled at me warmly and put her arm around my shoulders._

"_No matter what should happen to us Oliver, I will never leave you!"_

"Liar…" I mumbled, almost spitting the word out my mouth.

Every time I hear those last five words I almost scream. I can't bear it because I know she lied to me. She never kept her promise! She did leave me! Rin left me to rot in that house! Once she's found, I am going to ensure that she suffers and feels the same way I did when she left me! Alone and helpless…

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Just on the outskirts of the town, there lay an old abandoned cemetery. The clouds that circled around it were quite grey and gave a very gloomy and creepy atmosphere to the place. Not a soul dared step foot within it. The deceased people that lay in an endless slumber under the barren earth were in fact victims to Oliver's punishments. These were the unlucky souls that couldn't handle what Oliver had set in store for them. Gravestones lay in neat rows horizontally and vertically. Since the place was abandoned, it hadn't been very well attended to. Gravestones were cracked in most places and the grass had died a long while ago. All that was left of it was the remains of golden brown strands littered across the ground.

Rin and Len arrived outside the large metal black gates that led into the cemetery. Rin shivered. The air seemed to have gotten a lot colder than it had been in the village. Len gulped quietly and took a small step towards the gate. Trembling, he gently used his index finger to prod the gate. It instantly broke off its hinges and collapsed on the floor in front of them. Len leapt back in fright, letting out a loud squeal. Rin sighed.

"Why is it that Len is the scared one yet he's the boy?" She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I watched as Len began to tremble.

"This place is seriously giving me goosebumps… Why the heck did your dad come here?"

"I don't know… We don't have time to stand around though! We need to hurry and find the grave of my "brother"."

I slowly began to walk into the cemetery as I carefully made my way around the fallen gate. Len followed behind whimpering. I glanced behind me to see him trembling slightly.

"You know, if you're scared then you can just turn around and go back to the foster home" I teased. "I'll be fine on my own!"

Len stood up straight and dashed to my side.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving your side!" He stated defiantly.

Len is a very trustworthy friend. Even if he's scared he's still determined not to leave my side. That was when I began to think of Oliver and how I'd left him all alone – Well not left him alone but got taken away from him. Is that why Oliver hates me? Is it because he thinks I left him alone? He didn't really look like he knew the carers were even there…

"_Wait, what about my brother?"_

"_Rin, your brother is… no longer with us… He won't be coming with you"_

"_What do you mean? He's over there playing by the garden shed! Look!"_

"_What are you talking about? I can't see anyone"_

"_Oliver, help me! Oliver! Please let them know you're there! OLIVER!"_

_The young boy didn't appear to have heard me. He continued to giggle to himself and yank out strands of grass from the dirt near the garden shed. Tears slowly began to fill my eyes._

"_Let go of me! I promised Oliver that I'd never leave him! I'm not going to break that promise!"_

_I continued to struggle against their tight grips as they dragged me towards one of their cars._

"_Oliver, I promise I'll come back for you! Just wait for me there! I will come back!"_

"Sadly I broke both of those promises…" I mumbled.

Suddenly I felt someone prod my shoulder firmly. I glanced towards Len who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Thinking about Oliver again?"

I sighed.

"I think I understand why Oliver is after me… He must not have realised that I was taken away by social workers on that day. I bet he thinks I left him…"

"That seems to fit the reason why… If only there was a way you could tell him… Now, how are we going to find this gravestone?"

I shrugged.

"I guess the only thing to do is scan each one until we find it"

Len dashed on ahead to the first gravestone; however he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up tripping over it instead. I couldn't help but stand there and laugh. Poor Len acted like a clown when he never intended to be one.

"That's what you get for running straight into it Len!"

Suddenly my attention was drawn to the name inscribed into the gravestone. It said: Oliver Kagami. I bet this is just a coincidence that they both have the same first and last name… I knelt down in front of the gravestone and continued to read the small message inscribed on it.

"Here lies Oliver Kagami. He was a young boy who sadly befell the cruel fate of abuse. R.I.P"

The date of birth was the exact same as Oliver's and the date of death was on the same day as he was attacked. No, that can't be right… Oliver isn't dead! But why didn't my parents realise he was there? Why didn't the social workers realise he was there? Why could I only see him? I felt Len's presence beside me as he read through the information written on the gravestone.

"All this information is correct isn't it?"

I nodded.

"There's something wrong here… I'm sure this is just a coincidence…" I choked.

Len carefully placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Didn't you say that people only realised he was there once the castle mysteriously appeared five years ago?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

Len began to ponder.

"I think these are connected somehow. Oliver managed to gain power over the village one week after you came to the foster home… How a young seven year old can manage that I don't know but it doesn't seem very likely. Something must have helped Oliver gain the power to do so. The question is what?"

I began to shiver again. The air had suddenly become even colder.

"I think we should start heading back. It's starting to get too cold"

The two of us slowly stood up and began making our way out of the cemetery. Len seemed to be glad that we were finally leaving. Don't worry Oliver. I will get to the bottom of this and then I'll try and fulfil my second promise another way. _This_ time I promise…

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

How the duo had managed to get inside the foster home unnoticed was quite astounding; however the two of them were used to it. No one ever appeared to notice Kaito and Luka's presence most of the time. Whenever Oliver wished for them to be invisible to the naked eye they were. Their master seemed to possess a great power to be able to do such things. The two of them had been loyal to Oliver ever since Rin had apparently abandoned him. Oliver trusted the two of them dearly with any tasks that he wanted completed and usually they managed to be successful with each one. This task was the only one that appeared to be the hardest to complete.

Kaito and Luka had finally found Rin's room. They noticed the door was shut tightly. They both stood on either side of the door and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Kaito asked in a whisper.

Luka nodded stiffly. She grabbed hold of the doorknob and yanked it open roughly. The two of them leapt into the room. To their surprise the room was empty. There was no sign of Rin at all.

"Seriously, how is this girl avoiding us so easily?" Kaito moaned.

Luka spotted something on the bed. She slowly approached it to find a folder with files sticking out of it messily. She carefully picked them up and began looking through them curiously.

"Why does Rin have information about Oliver?" Luka questioned confused.

"What are you talking about Luka?" Kaito asked as he slowly came up behind her and read the files from behind her shoulders.

"This file states that Oliver died five years ago… But that is not even possible! He is still alive today!"

Kaito glanced towards Rin's bedside table and spotted the photo of the two of them when they were nine and seven. Kaito picked it up and scanned it carefully. Luka also glanced at the picture from behind his shoulders.

"Why does that brat still have a photo of them together?" She questioned angrily.

Kaito carefully put the photo into his pocket.

"I think we should take these things and show them to the master" Kaito suggested.

Luka nodded in agreement. The two of them quickly dashed out of the foster home and made their way back to the castle looming overhead.

* * *

Well this mystery is starting to get interesting now isn't it? lol! Please review and give me any feedback about this! I hope you enjoyed it! :-)


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Hello! I apologise for not updating this one sooner! I got a terrible case of writer's block and I'm trying so hard to complete this and other stories I'm struggling with too; however at last I have managed to finish Chapter 3! Thank you to those who have been reviewing! Your feedback is what helped me try to overcome my writer's block. I still have it but it's not as bad now. Hopefully I will have Chapter 4 uploaded soon! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Captured

**Narrator's POV**

The little blonde haired boy slouched in his throne bored. James tweeted happily and landed on Oliver's hat. A small smile came to Oliver's face.

"You will always be there for me, won't you James?" He asked innocently.

James tweeted in reply. He landed on the arm next to Oliver. Oliver gently stroked the little bird's head.

"Yes, you were and will always be there for me. Unlike that so called sister of mine who made promises she couldn't keep…"

Suddenly the doors at the other end of the room burst open. Luka and Kaito came dashing in carrying certain items in their hands. Oliver stood up quickly from his throne as the two of them halted and bowed before him.

"Master, we have recovered some important information regarding the whereabouts of Rin" Luka announced.

Oliver smirked.

"Then you may rise"

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I watched as the two of them slowly stood up. I knew these two wouldn't fail me!

"So, what have you got for me? Where is Rin?"

"She _is_ at the foster home!" Kaito explained excitedly. "We found this photo on her bedside table!"

Kaito handed to me a small photo of the two of us together in front of the garden shed smiling. I stared at it surprised.

"Rin never showed me this photo… I look so normal without my bandages…"

Is that why she left me? Was it because I look like a freak with my bandages across my face and limbs? I glanced towards Luka who was holding a file behind her back.

"Luka, what is that behind your back?" I questioned, sternly.

"We found this file on her bed but I don't think you should look at it sir. You seem to be quite saddened so I don't think-"

James began to tweet the tune to my song. I thought this might be a good time to use some of the lyrics to my song on her.

"Is something bothering you a lot?

I think I'm old enough to understand,

So there's no reason to hide from me"

Luka and Kaito stood there surprised. I smirked evilly.

"So Luka, hand me the file"

Luka nodded and obeyed without objection. I sat down in the throne and placed the folder across my lap. I opened it up and reviewed the files carefully. Everything that I read filled me with sadness. It felt like each word was a stab in the chest. So, they think I'm dead do they? Rin knew all along that I was apparently dead! She was never there for me in the first place and neither were my parents! I knocked the file off my lap and watched it land on the floor. Luka and Kaito stared at me with concern as I started taking in deep breaths. My hands began to form into fists. I slowly stood up only to collapse to my knees. I stared down at the floor angrily.

No one thinks I exist… They all think that I'm dead… I felt Luka's and Kaito's presence beside me. They both placed a hand on either side of my shoulders to comfort me. I wanted to burst into tears; however I restrained them. I slowly stood back up onto my feet. Kaito and Luka rose and stood in front of me.

"What are your orders, sir?" Kaito questioned.

"Find Rin and bring her to me… I want her found…"

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

As Len and Rin made their way back towards the foster home, Rin had been pondering about this whole mystery surrounding Oliver. As far as she was concerned, Oliver had managed to survive the incident all those years ago. Yet even though that seemed true, no one had thought he was there. The social workers had thought she had gone delusional since her brother's supposed death and had made her see a therapist until she eventually faked that she had accepted he was gone. Of course she had never really let that thought go at all and Len was the only person who knew about it.

Now that she was thinking about it though, there was something fishy going on here. Rin was the only person who could see Oliver as a child after the incident. She began to wonder whether Oliver was really there… Her thoughts were soon interrupted when they finally reached the foster home and Len had gasped.

"Len, what is it?" She questioned.

Len pointed a shaky finger towards the front door. There was a large footprint dent in the door. It seemed someone had tried to break in or were already inside there and Rin had a pretty good guess as to who was behind this…

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The two of us stood frozen outside of the door for a few moments staring at the footprint dent in the door intently.

"Do you think this is Oliver's doing?" I asked.

Len nodded.

"All right, just in case they are already inside the foster home I'll go in first cautiously. You follow behind me quietly, ok?"

I nodded slowly. Len cautiously approached the door and slowly opened it. He popped his head round to make sure it was clear before opening the door wider. I slowly followed behind him. Everything appeared to be normal. Nothing was out of place and by the sounds of the children screaming and playing around there is certainly no one in here! We both sighed with relief.

"That's good that there is no one in here!" Len commented happily.

A thought then struck me.

"But Len, that means they have already been here!"

Len's eyes widened. Wait, if they have already been here then could that mean… I quickly dashed up the stairs towards my room. When I got there my door was wide open. Someone had been in here! I shut it before I left! My photo of me and Oliver was gone off my bedside table and so was Oliver's file. Someone had been in here! I heard Len come dashing in. I froze in the doorway with widened eyes. Oliver knows where I am and has the file… Who knows what thoughts that boy might put inside his head if he reads that file! I felt Len wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug.

"Don't worry Rin! I'm not going to let Oliver get hold of you!"

I appreciated Len's comfort but that was what was partly worrying me. I gently pushed Len away.

"Thank you Len but that's not what's really bugging me. Oliver has the file. As soon as he reads it he's going to think less of me than he did before! Oliver is going to think that I think he's dead! I can't make any sense of anything! I don't know if that's really my brother there or not! I don't know anymore! I don't know if I'm seeing things or not!"

I sat down on my bed as tears began to fill my eyes.

"All of this is confusing me! If my brother was alive then there wouldn't be a grave for him! If he was still alive then people wouldn't be telling me he's dead! I don't know what to think or believe anymore! I don't know if I'm imagining things or whether he is really there!"

I buried my face into my hands and began to cry. I can't take this anymore! Is that really Oliver or isn't it? I felt the bed shift a bit as an arm was wrapped tightly around my shoulders. I knew it was Len without even having to look up.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm sure everything will become clearer the more we investigate this! We can't pick out an answer just yet!"

I slowly wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at Len.

"Thanks Len"

Suddenly we heard a loud crash come from downstairs. Children had begun to scream in panic. Confused, Len and I slowly walked outside and peeked down into the main entrance to find a blue haired man and a pink haired woman questioning a small group of children. Len quickly yanked me back and shut my bedroom door.

"Len, what's the matter?"

"Those are the two people who Oliver has sent to look for you! They must have come back to see if you were here!"

My eyes widened. Oh no, they've found me! What am I going to do? I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. I need to hand myself in. Just as I walked towards the door Len blocked my way.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm handing myself in. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt because of me"

Suddenly an idea flashed across Len's face.

"I need to borrow some of your clothes!" He cried, quickly running over to my wardrobe.

"What? Len, why would you need my clothes?"

He swirled around after finding an orange t-shirt and blue jeans that were about his size. He smirked.

"Who says that you have to hand yourself in?"

I still don't know what- Wait, I get what he's talking about!

"Len, are you crazy? Yes, you and I look alike but it will never work! Oliver is bound to know!"

Len flung his jacket to one side and gestured me to hand him mine. I sighed frustrated and quickly took it off, flinging it in his face.

"It's better than nothing right? Besides, this will give you more time to investigate! If I can distract them long enough for you to get answers, then you will finally know the truth!"

I looked away as Len began to take his clothes off and change into mine. Is he stupid? There is no way those two will be fooled! Then again, it has taken them five years to work out where I am! Perhaps Len's stupid plan might work; although Oliver isn't a fool. He's bound to see through Len's disguise! I could hear footsteps banging up the stairs. Oh god, they're coming! I suddenly found myself being shoved into the wardrobe by Len. He took my white hair bow and hair clips quickly and threw his clothes in there with mine. He smiled warmly at me.

"Don't worry Rin. They won't be able to tell the difference for now. Just trust me"

He gently patted my head and slowly closed the double doors. I glanced through a crack in the door to find Len adding the bow and hair clips to his hair and taking down his small ponytail. God, he does look a lot like me after all! He gently sat on the bed just as the door burst open. His eyes widened in surprise as the pink haired woman and blue haired man strolled in.

"All right Rin, give it up! We've finally found you!" The woman cried. "Surrender now and we won't have to hurt you!"

Len blinked innocently at them.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He replied, timidly.

Wow, he can do a good voice impression of me! The man took a step forward.

"Don't play stupid games with us Rin! We've been ordered by Lord Oliver to come and arrest you! So I suggest you come along quietly, unless you want the foster home to be burnt to the ground!"

Len sighed, slowly raising his hands and standing up. The two of them swiftly walked forward and grabbed Len by both his arms. As they dragged him out, he glanced back at me with a warm smile once more. Tears began to fill my eyes as Len disappeared from the room. I didn't come out of the wardrobe until I heard the door slam downstairs. I slowly climbed out the wardrobe with Len's clothes in my arms. Tears began to stream down my face.

"Why did I let Len do it?" I cried. "Why didn't I just give myself up?"

I stared down at Len's clothes intently. Don't worry Len, I will come for you! I will help you! And the only way for me to do that is to work out what Oliver has done! I changed into Len's clothes and put a ponytail up in my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror. Wow, I really do look like Len! I quickly dashed downstairs to find one of the social workers comforting the small group of children. I slowly approached them.

"What happened down here?" I questioned in the best Len voice I could muster.

"Well two people have just broken in and have made off with Rin. They said they were working for the ruler of the town so we weren't able to argue with them. Didn't you see anything Len?"

I shook my head.

"No, I did hear banging but I thought it was just the kids running around and messing about! I did notice a footprint mark on the door earlier though; although that was before those people came in"

"Ah yes, we noticed it too. The funny thing is, is that there has been no sign of any entry besides that footprint. The children did say they saw Rin's door open without anyone touching it but other than that we're not sure"

I remember that happening a lot at home. Dad complained that he saw the doors opening when no one had touched it but when I said it was Oliver he didn't believe me… Wait a minute! I'm sure it was those two people that broke in earlier but if people say that the door opened up by itself then that must mean… Aha, I finally worked out what Oliver is! I quickly dashed out the door.

"Len, where are you going?" The social worker cried.

I ignored them and began dashing towards the forest up ahead. Don't worry Len; I'm coming to save you!

* * *

Some of you may have noticed the "Servant of Evil" referance in here but don't worry! Len isn't going to die again! He'll be fine! At least for now anyway. It depends on what my mind decides to come up with! lol! Anyway, please continue to support this story! Much appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Rin to the Rescue

One more Chapter to go and then this story is finished! I'm still stuck with writer's block at the moment so it is going to take a while for me to upload for my other stories as well but I'm trying to get there as best as I can. Anyway, here is chapter 4! :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Rin to the Rescue

**Narrator's POV**

Len sat alone in his cell with both his wrists and ankles shackled to the wall. He sighed heavily as he awaited the return of Luka and Kaito along with Oliver. What was going through his mind right now was fear and regret. He feared for Rin's safety and hoped that she didn't dare come to help him but regretted his decision without thinking his plan through first. What would Oliver do to him if he found out he was a fraud? That thought made him feel a nasty chill run down his spine.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a lock click on the cell door. Len froze as Oliver slowly entered the cell with Luka and Kaito following loyally behind on either side of him. The little boy gave Len a cold icy stare as he towered over him. Len began to tremble and gulped quietly.

"We finally found her sir!" Kaito explained happily. "And she gave herself up without having to fight us!"

Oliver continued to stare Len straight in the eyes before sighing heavily.

"This isn't Rin. "She" is a fraud"

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

Kaito and Luka both gasped in surprise. That was to be expected.

"W-What do you mean my Lord?" Luka questioned.

I smirked.

"It is quite easy for me to tell by the detail of the face that this isn't Rin. I may not have seen her for five years but I do know these things. I must admit what Rin and this person have done here is very cunning; however it hasn't really worked. So tell me imposter, who are you and where is the real Rin?"

"Rin" folded their arms defiantly and gave me a cold stare.

"The name's Len; however I'm not telling you where Rin is"

The difference in the voice was suddenly very clear. He was a male. I laughed evilly.

"There's no point in trying to keep her hidden from me. I will find her. I will happily tear this village apart if I have to. Now tell me where she is?"

Len turned his head away from me towards the door.

"I'm not talking. I'm not scared of you Oliver"

I could hear the small hint of fear in his voice that he was trying so hard to hide. Only someone with good hearing can pick up silly little traits like this.

"So that's how you want to play it? Kaito, you know what to do…"

Kaito bowed loyally.

"Of course sir"

Kaito pulled out from behind his back a small dagger and slowly approached Len. He wrapped his arm tightly around Len's neck and aimed the dagger towards his nose. Len's eyes widened as he stared towards the dagger terrified, almost cross-eyed.

"Are you going to talk now or does Kaito have to pierce your flesh before you decide to?"

Len gulped loudly. I could see that he was restraining himself from revealing anything; however the glistening metal knife in front of his vision seemed to be changing his mind every time.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you where Rin is! She went and hid at the graveyard so you didn't know where she was!"

I smiled evilly, finally satisfied.

"See, it wasn't so hard to tell the truth now was it?"

Len gave me a horrid scowl in response to my sarcastic comment.

"Kaito, Luka, I order the both of you to head to the graveyard. Find Rin and bring her to the throne room"

Kaito and Luka both bowed loyally.

"Of course sir!"

I followed slowly behind the two of them as I headed back towards the door.

"Wait, what do you plan on doing with her?"

I slowly turned back to face Len and gave him a sinister smirk.

"I'll let you work that little riddle out on your own…"

* * *

**Len's POV**

I watched Oliver as he slowly walked out the cell, slamming the door harshly behind him. A loud click was heard, indicating the door had been locked. I waited for the echoing footsteps to retreat back down the corridor again before finally sighing with relief. That was too close! At least I've stalled them for some time…

"Hey kid, that wasn't bad. You really managed to keep your cool very well there"

Where the hell did that voice just come from? I glanced towards the cell opposite me to find a young woman with brunette hair and brown eyes. She wore a short red top, red skirt and brown shoes. She was shackled to the wall by her wrists and had an empty sake bottle lying on the floor next to her right foot.

"Er… Thanks, I guess…"

"So, I'm guessing by that sigh your little friend isn't really where you said she was?"

I shook my head. The woman smiled warmly.

"You have guts taking your friend's place in order to protect her. She must mean something to you"

"Yeah, she does. She's like a sister to me. By the way, who the hell are you?"

The woman chuckled.

"Just call me Meiko. What's yours?"

"I'm Len"

"Huh, good name you've got there. So, how did you or should I say your friend end up in here?"

"Well, my friend is related to Oliver and he wants revenge because apparently she abandoned him years ago, but it's all a misunderstanding"

Meiko's eyes widened.

"Yeesh, I feel really sorry for her! That must be terrible!"

"Yeah, he really hates her for it but she hasn't had the chance to explain to him the truth. The situation was way out of her control and now he's looking for her to get revenge"

"Well, that isn't as bad as my situation…"

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why are you in here?"

Meiko smirked a little.

"Let's just say that I said some things about Ollie there and it went a bit out of hand…"

She indicated with her foot towards the empty sake bottle.

"You were drunk?"

She nodded stiffly.

"Yep, I was. I basically thrashed the little brat with insults and screamed them around the town. His two little minions heard me and locked me up in here. I've been in here for the past three days. Miku is really going to kill me when I get out of here! Well, that's if I do…"

"Who's Miku?"

"A very wise friend of mine who has been my best friend since…"

Meiko was lost in thought for a moment.

"God, it's been that long I can't remember! But yeah she's basically been trying to help me get off the sake; however if she finds out it was because of the sake that I'm in here she's going to go through the roof"

"Have you been in trouble with Oliver before?"

Meiko stared at me darkly.

"Kid, those that have crossed him once and once only, have never even lived to tell the tale"

I gulped quietly; however it seemed Meiko heard me. She smiled warmly.

"Don't worry though my friend will get us both out of here! We'll be the ones who live!"

I sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall tiredly.

"I hope you're right Meiko. I honestly hope you're right"

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Rin had finally made it to the castle where Oliver resided. The sun was now at the highest point in the sky, indicating it was around about noon. Grey clouds were beginning to form above the castle. She hid behind a nearby tree as Luka and Kaito quickly dashed away from the building.

(Oh no, has Oliver already worked it out? Does he know that Len isn't me? I knew Len's stupid plan wouldn't work!)

She glanced up at the large castle in front of her. On the outside it looked very complex and seemed hard to navigate through. This appeared to worry Rin deeply.

(How the hell am I supposed to find Len in a place like this?)

Rin sighed heavily.

(I'd better go find another way in…)

Just as Rin turned to go she bumped into something hard. The "thing" which she bumped into shrieked just as Rin fell onto her butt on the ground. She glanced up to find a young girl who was slightly older than her with teal hair and teal eyes. She was wearing a teal jacket zipped up tight with a teal skirt, black tights and black shoes. She also appeared to be carrying a brown satchel on her left shoulder. She gasped and held out her hand abruptly.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I nodded dizzily as I grabbed hold of her hand tightly. She carefully helped me up back onto my feet again.

"I didn't realise that there would be anyone else here! I'm Miku and you are?"

"I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you!"

Miku stared at me confused.

"Wait, isn't Rin a girl's name? And are you late with puberty or something cause your voice sounds quite squeaky?"

I frowned. I forgot I was still dressed as Len…

"I'm really a girl. I'm looking for a friend who switched places with me so I didn't end up in there"

I indicated towards the large castle looming over us. Miku had a look of realisation on her face. She laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, sorry… I'm not very bright with things sometimes… Your friend must have been very brave if they offered to switch places with you like that! I'm looking for a friend too. She ended up in there due to her alcohol habits! I knew she would get herself into trouble at some point!"

I glanced back towards the castle looming over us once more.

"Do you have a plan on getting in there anyway?"

I laughed nervously.

"Nah, I didn't really think that part through… I was too happy that I'd worked out everything that I forgot how I was supposed to get Len out of here…"

Miku laughed happily.

"Well, don't you worry about a thing! I have all the equipment that we need in order to break in there and save both Len and Meiko from that kid's clutches! Just stick with me and you'll be fine!"

I smiled reassuringly at her in reply.

"Thank you!"

I quickly followed behind her as we dashed towards a nearby wall. Miku placed her satchel down that she had been carrying around her shoulder and found a claw with a rope attached to it. She tossed it upwards and first time managed to get it to hook securely on the top of the wall. She indicated with her hand for me to climb up it.

"I'll keep watch down here and then join you once you reach the top"

I nodded stiffly and carefully began to scale the wall, gripping tightly onto the rope. I forgot I was afraid of heights so I have a feeling this isn't going to end well… My foot almost slipped halfway up. I held back a scream as my grip tightened on the rope, shutting my eyes tightly. After a few seconds I opened my eyes again slowly and sighed heavily. That was close! I slowly and carefully continued to scale the wall. I took a deep breath when I managed to reach the top and climb over the wall. I glanced around warily to try to locate any nearby guards. There weren't any. That's odd. I thought Oliver would have some form of protection besides his two minions to prevent people from breaking into here. I jumped when Miku suddenly appeared behind me.

"How the hell did you get up so fast?"

Miku winked at me.

"I'm a very fast climber! Anyway, we had better get going before any guards spot us!"

I quickly followed Miku towards a nearby door which appeared to lead into a nearby tower. Don't worry Len, we're close to finding you!

* * *

**Len's POV**

Meiko had suddenly fallen asleep in her cell, leaving me on my own awake. All I could do was stare up at the ceiling, lost in thought. I found it quite odd that Oliver didn't have any other guards around here. Surely he would have some to prevent the prisoners from trying to escape. Then again, it could all be down to the fact that Kaito and that pink haired woman are very good with their skills and probably are just as good as a whole group of troops put together.

But I just don't understand it! How did a seven year old boy suddenly rise up to power like this? And where did those two come from? It just doesn't make sense does it? Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the other end of the corridor. That sounded like a door being slammed open! Meiko jolted awake as two pairs of footsteps began dashing down the corridor.

"Who's there? If you two idiots have come back to torture Len more then-"

"See Meiko, it was that stupid mouth of yours that got you locked up in here in the first place!"

Huh, who's that? Is that Meiko's friend? Suddenly my cell door was sent flying off its hinges and into the wall. My eyes widened and I jumped back in fright at the sound as it made contact with the wall. A large cloud of dust soon trailed after it. A familiar silhouette dashed into the cell. Another bang was heard from Meiko's cell as the silhouette was finally revealed to be Rin dressed as… me? Wow, this really feels odd… It's like I'm staring at my own reflection! Rin knelt down in front of me and hugged me tightly.

"I told you your stupid plan wouldn't work!"

I chuckled lightly as she slowly pulled away from me.

"It worked for some time though. I led Kaito and that woman to the graveyard. At the moment, Oliver thinks you're hiding there!"

Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance as she carefully got to her feet. A teal haired girl, who I believed to be Miku, dashed in followed by Meiko close behind.

"Alright Rin, stand back and I'll set your friend free!"

Rin slowly backed away towards Meiko as Miku karate chopped the chains holding my shackles to the wall. I finally stood up and stretched my arms out wide, with the shackles still attached to my wrists and ankles with loose chains trailing behind. Meiko was the same.

"Phew, thanks!"

Miku smiled warmly at me.

"You're welcome!"

"Alright, time to get out of this hell hole then!" Meiko cried happily as she and Miku slowly made their way out of the cell.

Rin stared at me with fear present in her eyes. Something's up…

"Rin, what's the matter?"

Rin took a deep breath in before answering while carefully taking out the small ponytail in her hair.

"I want to confront Oliver"

Miku and Meiko halted in their tracks and swirled around to face Rin like she was going crazy.

"No way, you'll die in there if you try and confront that kid!" Miku screeched.

Meiko finally calmed down and placed a comforting hand on Miku's shoulder.

"Now, now Miku, Rin here is related to that little brat. From what Len here has told me there has been a bit of a misunderstanding that you want to sort out, correct?"

Rin nodded slowly. Meiko smiled warmly.

"Fine, then count me and Miku in! We'll come with you!"

Miku's eyes widened even further at the sound of this.

"We-we are?"

Meiko smacked Miku around the back of the head. Miku laughed nervously.

"Oh-of course, we'll come with you…"

Rin nodded stiffly.

"Thank you"

She then turned to me and smirked as she handed me back my hair band and as I started taking out her bow and white hair clips.

"Are you coming scaredy-cat?"

I frowned annoyed as we swapped back jackets as well as we began fixing our looks again. It wouldn't be the same until Rin and I switch clothes back as well but for now this was good enough. I patted her shoulder.

"Hey, I said I would stick by your side no matter what right?"

Rin laughed. She must have remembered the graveyard… The four of us quickly dashed down the corridor towards the throne room where Oliver was lying in wait.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally reunited

This is it. This chapter will answer all mysteries and questions that you guys might have. I apologise if it seems really short, but I did try to write as much as possible. So here it is, the final chapter of "Crumbled Paradise"! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Finally reunited

**Oliver's POV**

I chuckled to myself quietly. I was now sat in my throne room with Luka and Kaito loyally by my side lying in wait. She was here. I knew she was. I had sensed her presence a while ago quite faintly. She is coming for me. I don't know how she is going to manage this and I don't know how I'm going to manage this, but I know I feel slightly nervous. After all, we haven't seen each other for the past five years. It has been so long and we have both changed dramatically since then. We are no longer the innocent young children we once were.

She's almost to the door. I can sense her. As expected at that very moment, the doors to the throne room burst open. I tensed slightly in my chair with James perched happily on top of my head. In they walked, Len, that drunk woman Meiko who insulted me, a young teal haired girl who I had never met before and of course my _dear _sister Rin.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

The group halted in the middle of the throne room, staring Oliver down harshly. Kaito and Luka stood in a fighting stance, preparing to attack if needed; however Oliver raised a hand to indicate everything was fine and for them to back down. Rin took a deep breath and slowly began to walk towards the throne. Oliver slowly rose from his throne and slowly walked forward. The two stopped suddenly, leaving a medium gap in between them. Silence hung over the room as the two siblings stared each other down.

"Rin…"

"Oliver…"

"So, it's been five years already? Funny, I never really noticed…"

"I heard you were looking for me"

Oliver chuckled.

"Is that the reason why you came? You've just walked straight into my trap you know"

Rin shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure there was a promise I made to you a while ago that I wanted to ensure was kept, even if you didn't hear it"

Oliver sighed heavily.

"Ah Rinny, you're just digging yourself into an even bigger ditch than the one you're already stuck in…"

Rin closed her eyes.

"I'm also here to clear up a little misunderstanding from five years ago"

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"Did you think I abandoned you and broke that one promise to you?"

Oliver laughed.

"I didn't think. I _knew_ you'd broken your promise! You left me! You left me to rot and get neglected by our parents!"

"That's a lie!" Len cried. "Rin was taken away by social workers and brought to the foster home that I was in all those years ago! They were telling her you were dead and that they didn't see you when they came to take her away!"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"So you've corrupted them as well, have you?"

"I have proof Oliver. Proof that I believe you stole from me"

"What, you mean this?"

Kaito quickly walked towards him and handed him the folder. Oliver held it up towards Rin.

"Yes, that's it. The social workers kept that in their office and I only just recently managed to get hold of it"

"So you and everyone else think I'm dead then?"

Rin was taken aback by his question. The way he said it as well shocked her. It came out quite venomous.

"Everyone else thinks you are but I don't!"

"Then why didn't you come back sooner? Why did you leave me after promising you wouldn't?"

"I couldn't! That was why! I would have done sooner if I could get out of there, but I couldn't!"

Oliver dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Excuses, excuses, can we just get to the part where I can make you suffer just as much as I did being left alone please?"

Rin was close to tears. Oliver really did hate her… She bit her lip hard to prevent herself from crying. She had to be strong. She had to try to correct this error once and for all.

"It's not an excuse! In fact, I've been investigating that very reason of why no one saw you until you came to power!"

Oliver smirked.

"Oh really? Tell me then Rin, what have you found out?"

Rin folded her arms firmly.

"I went to the cemetery to see if there really was a grave there, just like the files said. Surprisingly the details matched. Your two minions got into the foster home unnoticed besides at one point where the younger kids thought they saw my bedroom door open on its own, just like when Dad complained that he saw the door opening by itself to your room; although it was you who was opening them. It took me a while to try to put the two together and that was when it clicked. The social workers weren't lying after all"

Meiko, Len, Miku, Kaito and Luka all gasped. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Rin, what are you talking about?" Miku questioned, horrified. "He's standing right there! I can see him!"

"Now you can. You see, the night of the incident I remembered Oliver being knocked unconscious and Dad removing his body from his bedroom. At that point, I thought Oliver was dead and I cried my eyes out. I kept wishing that Oliver was back at home and alive. That is when I realised that the Oliver standing in front of us now isn't the real Oliver. He originated from my imagination. Oliver didn't remember who he was or what had happened because I had created him from my own mind. When I saw him, he had the injuries from when I last saw my brother lying on the floor dead. No one could see him because he was a figment of my imagination. I could because I created him"

Oliver snarled.

"Stop making up lies!"

"I know it's hard for you to believe Oliver; however it's the truth. After I left you were imagining things up too, weren't you?"

Oliver stared at her with widened eyes.

"Well yes. I imagined that I lived in a castle like this one here. That I had a bird called James and that Kaito and Luka were my loyal servants"

"Have you noticed that Luka and Kaito resemble Mom and Dad though Oliver?"

Oliver turned back towards Kaito and Luka and stared at them intently. He nodded.

"Yes… I never noticed… Since Mom and Dad were the only people I saw, I based their looks off them"

He glanced back towards Rin and frowned.

"That doesn't prove anything though!"

"Until they came back to the foster home and I saw them, I never realised either. They seemed familiar, but I couldn't pin point why. After a few days of you being left on your own, you broke apart from my imagination and became your own being. You became real, making whatever you imagined real. Since you are nothing but a figment of my imagination, you have the power to make anything you think about come alive. That is why this castle appeared and why the people who have been with you for so long are here. That is the reason why people fear you. It is why Kaito and Luka are visible to the naked eye sometimes"

Oliver held his hands into fists and glared at Rin horridly.

"That's not true! You're lying! You're a liar!"

Oliver dropped to his knees and growled angrily at the floor.

"I am real! I am real!"

Tears began to streak down Oliver's face.

"So is this why you came back then? Did you come back to lie to me again for a second time? Are you trying to lead me to my death?"

Rin shook her head solemnly.

"The promise I made back then was to you and you alone. I never made it to my brother. I made the promise to you. I intended to see it through, no matter what. Even if you are not real, I still consider you a sibling of mine"

Oliver began to laugh.

"You're lying! I'm gonna prove it! I want the castle to crumble right now! And yes, I am thinking it too!"

Suddenly the castle began to shake violently. Dust began to escape from the gaps between the stone and the stone was slowly loosening. Oliver's eyes widened as he stared around at his surroundings. He tried to get on his feet; however the shaking caused him to fall to his knees once more.

"No… No, I-I didn't really want the castle to crumble! I didn't mean to think it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Guys, we need to go!" Meiko warned. "We'll get crushed if we stay here any longer!"

Luka and Kaito quickly dashed towards their Master and knelt down beside him.

"Come on sir! We have to go!" Luka cried.

Oliver stood up and shoved them both away roughly.

"Get away from me!"

Rin held out her hand.

"Ollie come on, we have to go!"

"Don't call me that!"

Rin stared at him solemnly. Oliver slowly began to walk towards the window.

"Welcome to my paradise,

That's slowly crumbling away,

Now I've chosen to open my eyes,

Will you go away?

It's getting hard for me to breathe,

My tears choke me to death,

Maybe I should have never been born to this earth at all,

Dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying,

Never brought here at all"

Rin started to walk towards him as Oliver stood on the windowsill, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Welcome to my broken heart,

According to a little boy,

Will this nightmare ever end?

Will I be set free?

The pain is eating me alive,

It's so hard to admit,

But there's no point in talking at all, if no one hears me-"

"Sir, don't jump!" Kaito cried.

"Oliver, don't!" Rin screamed, dashing towards the window.

"Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing,

I could just rewind it,

Backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards,

Now that it's re-winded,

Laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing,

Now my world is perfect!"

Oliver started laughing manically and jumped backwards. Rin reached out for his hand just as she got to the window; however she sadly missed.

"Oliver!"

Rin watched with tear filled eyes as Oliver plummeted towards the ground below, until she could no longer see him. The castle's tremors soon worsened. Len dashed forward and grabbed hold of her wrist tightly.

"Rin come on, we can't stay here!"

Without fighting, Rin allowed Len to yank her along out of the throne room with Miku, Meiko, Kaito and Luka following close behind.

* * *

The group watched from a nearby hill as the castle finally collapsed into a large heap of stone. All was silent as the five of them stared on at the wreckage that was once the home to the most tyrannical ruler of this village. Rin's eyes began to fill with tears as she stared on solemnly at the wreckage before her. There was no way that Oliver survived the fall and even if he had, the castle could have crushed him. Everyone stood there silently, until Len whispered for them to give him and Rin some time alone. Reluctantly Meiko ushered the other three elsewhere, leaving Rin and Len standing on the hill alone.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

He's gone… Oliver is… I couldn't bring myself to say it. I finally allowed the tears to trickle down my face. I flinched slightly as a hand gently touched my shoulder. I looked back to find Len behind me, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry Rin, I wish there was something I could have done…"

I turned back to face the wreckage before me.

"It took me a while to realise that the Oliver I had known for the past five years wasn't really my brother. It wasn't until I asked the social worker that it finally came to me. The fact that Luka and Kaito resembled my parents and that they got in and out of the foster home without being noticed shocked me. It was the little kids that made me realise. All the time when something is knocked over they blame it on some imaginary being. They were told exactly what I was told as a kid by my parents: "They aren't real. You're imagining things". Oliver was never really there. I just thought he was…"

Silence fell in between the two of us again before Len took a deep breath.

"Rin, there was nothing you could have done to make him understand. He was a being from your imagination. You may have given him a personality, but he couldn't learn to control his thinking. That's why his imagination ran as it did. Oliver was born into a life of abuse and neglect. It's all he's ever known. The emotions he's felt is all he's ever known. Oliver was only happy through the suffering of others. Things would have been different if Oliver was born into a better life and you never knew then that the Oliver you were with for the past five years was a figment of your imagination"

I knew Len was right. Every word he'd just said was right. Oliver came from my thoughts. The life I lived was based around what he had become. It was because of my parents that made me create a monster. I allowed Len to pull me into a tight hug and the two of us just stood there in silence as the sun began to set. Perhaps Oliver not living in this world was better for him. He was free of pain and suffering now.

Suddenly I heard a faint tweeting noise. Len and I looked back towards the wreckage to find Oliver's bird James flying towards us with his white sailor hat in his mouth. He landed on my shoulder. I carefully took the hat from him and stroked his head gently.

"I guess Oliver was right when he fell from the window. His world is perfect now for him"

James started whistling a tune unfamiliar to me. And that was when I heard it. I heard Oliver singing along to it.

_Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing,_

_I could just rewind it,_

_Backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards,_

_Now that it's re-winded, _

_Laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing,_

_**Now my world is perfect!**_

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story and stuck by it through thick and thin. I'm afraid this story has finally come to end. I will try and write more Vocaloid fics in the future. Sayonara for now. *bows*


End file.
